Echec & Mat
by Hell71
Summary: Un pari, une partie d'échec entre Bella et Edward où ce dernier se trouve désavantagé sans pouvoir lire dans les pensés de sa fiancée. Venez lire ! OneShot


L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**POV d'Edward**

J'étais passé chercher Bella chez Charlie afin de passer un après-midi au calme avec ma fiancée. Alice et ma mère de substitution Esmé étaient allées à Seattle récupérer des accessoires « indispensable à toute cérémonie de mariage digne de ce nom » dixit ma sœur. Le grand jour aurait lieu dans quelques semaines et toute la famille s'afférait pour que l'événement soit inoubliable au grand damne de Bella qui commençait à regretter de plus en plus sa première idée d'un mariage expéditif à Las Vegas.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa et j'ouvris galamment la portière à ma future femme. Bella paraissait d'excellente humer. Nous franchîmes le pas de la maison au moment où Jasper poussa un cri de victoire.

-« Echec et mat gros lourdaud ! Donne-moi mes 100$ ! »

Emmet semblait très déçu, mais lui tendit un billet vert à l'effigie de Benjamin Franklin.

Mon amour s'était avancée vers eux et les 8 plateaux de marbre assemblés qui composaient notre échiquier. En effet, en tant que vampire doté d'un sens de la réflexion le plus souvent aguerri, un tel assemblage était sensé compliquer légèrement la tâche des adversaires. Bien que connaissant déjà la réponse de mes frères, je leur posais la question :

-« Une petite partie les gars ? »

-« Pas question! » s'exclama Jasper

-« Tu triches ! » enchaina Emmet

J'avais beau leur expliquer que je ne lisais pas dans leur pensé pendant nos parties, ils n'en croyaient rien. Malheureusement pour eux, ils me criaient intérieurement tous leurs stratégies si fort qu'elles étaient difficiles à ignorer.

Je tendis la main vers mon amour pour l'emmener dans ma chambre quant elle me regarda, furieuse.

-« Et moi, tu ne me le propose pas ? Je compte pour du beurre ? »

Je n'avais jamais demandé à Bella si elle savait jouer aux échecs. Sa faculté à me surprendre était immense. Je connaissais son parfum de glace préféré, ces auteurs préférés, ces films et musiques préférés mais je ne lui avais pas demandé si elle jouait à des jeux de société. Savoir qu'il me restait tant de choses à découvrir sur elle et que j'avais l'éternité pour cela me ravie.

-« Tu sais jouer ? » lui demandais-je, un sourire en coin.

-« Tu veux dire ce jeux avec des carrés noirs et blanc, des petits chevaux et des reliques de châteaux forts ? » me répondit-elle ironiquement. « Je pense que oui. »

Elle était tellement surprenante. En général, je n'avais pas à poser de questions à haute voix aux gens. Il suffisait que je les oriente sur le sujet de mon choix et je connaissais leur réponse. Et pas seulement celles qu'ils voulaient bien me donner. Avec Bella s'était différent. Son esprit m'était interdit ce qui était pour moi une grande source de frustration mais aussi d'excitation.

-« Serais-tu prêt à faire un petit pari ? » me suggéra-t-elle d'un air faussement innocent. « Etant donné que tu peux lire dans les pensés cela sera surement plus équitable qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. »

Emmet était plus qu'enthousiaste :

-« 200$ sur la frangine! On va enfin savoir ce que tu vaux quand tu joues à la régulière Edward. »

Jasper était de son avis d'après ces pensés, même s'il resta moins démonstratif qu'Emmet en ce contentant de frapper son poing contre celui de mon frère en souriant.

-« Je ne veux pas te vexer ma chérie, dis-je avec la plus grande diplomatie possible, mais j'ai plus de 80 années d'expériences et cela en comptant uniquement mes années vampires… »

-« Ca devrait donc être un jeux d'enfant pour toi alors » me provoqua-t-elle.

Je souris. Elle avait vraiment envie de jouer contre moi. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'adversaires digne de ce nom ; Alice étant la seule qui veuille encore essayer mais elle abandonnait rapidement quand ces visions me donnaient systématiquement vainqueur.

-« Si tu veux mon amour » acquiesçais-je. « A l'ancienne alors ? Un seul échiquier ? »

-« Ok » me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, visiblement ravie que j'aie accepté le défi. « Il n'y a pas de pari sans enjeux, continua-t-elle, alors si je gagne je t'emprunte ta voiture pour le week-end ainsi que ta carte bleue pour enterrer ma vie de jeune fille. »

-« Ce qui est à moi sera très bientôt à toi » lui répondis-je en souriant. « Et tu sais bien que tu peux prendre la Volvo quand tu en as besoin. »

Elle me fit son plus large sourire et ces yeux pétillèrent de malice.

-« Pas la Volvo chaton » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Emmet et Jasper partirent d'un véritable fou rire pendant que je grinçais des dents. Ils savaient que je tenais tout particulièrement à ma Vanquish et bien que Bella ne soit pas une mauvaise conductrice, la malchance semblait la poursuivre inlassablement. Je soupirais et acquiesça.

-« Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, c'est moi qui l'emporte ? » demandais-je.

-« Je vois dans tes yeux que tu n'as pas l'intention de jouer franchement alors je vais te donner une vraie motivation. Si s'est toi qui gagne, je te donne 6 mois » répondit-elle calmement.

Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien compris l'enjeu alors Bella précisa.

-« Ma transformation devrait avoir lieu dans peu de temps, mais si tu remportes cette partie d'échec, je te donnerais 6 mois de plus pendant lesquels tu entendras mon cœur battre, tu verras mes joues rosirent, comme en ce moment, et je te suivrais dans l'université de ton choix. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Je la dévisageais, elle paraissait sérieuse. Mes frères étaient aussi ahuris que moi. Carlisle qui était resté dans son bureau descendit nous rejoindre et Rosalie sortie du garage en s'essuyant ces mains pleines de graisse de voiture dans un chiffon. Tous savaient combien sa transformation en vampire comptait pour Bella. J'étais estomaqué.

-« Je ne plaisante pas » me confirma-elle à voix basse.

Ces yeux chocolat ne mentaient pas.

-« Très bien chérie » dis-je en tapant dans sa main délicate qu'elle tenait devant moi depuis le début de cette conversation.

Elle prit un échiquier et le posa sur la table basse du salon où je l'aidais à disposer les pièces. Puis elle s'assit en tailleur sur le fauteuil en face du canapé où j'avais pris place. Rosalie et Emmet s'assirent à ces pieds, Jasper positionné juste derrière elle, les bras croisés sur son torse. Seul mon père s'assit à mes côtés de je lus dans son esprit qu'il me disait de ne pas être trop expéditif avec ma fiancée pour ne pas l'humilier. Bella prit un pion noir et un blanc qu'elle mélangea derrière son dos.

-« Choisis » me dit-elle

-« Main droite » lui répondis-je

Elle ouvrit sa main et dévoila un pion blanc : c'était à moi de commencer la partie. Elle me sourit et repositionna les deux pions.

J'avançais mon pion sur la droite et la partie débuta. Bella semblait jouer de façon totalement désordonné. Elle sacrifia son fou et déplaçait sa reine sans logique apparente. Je la regardais déconcerté ne voyant pas du tout la stratégie qu'elle essayait de mettre en place. D'ailleurs, en avait-elle une? Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Carlisle qui avait le regard fixé sur l'échiquier et qui paraissait tout aussi perdu que moi quant à la logique de Bella. Je déplaçais mon roi d'une case et Bella sourit. Elle avança son cavalier en réponse. Je fronçais les sourcils. Cherchait-elle vraiment à perdre cette partie? Etais-ce son plan pour ne pas m'avouer clairement qu'elle avait décidé d'effectuer un semestre à Dartmouth sans passer pour une indécise après des miens? Je lui pris le cavalier qu'elle venait à peine d'avancer avec mon roi.

-« Echec! Désolé chérie. Mais je vois que tu as de bonnes bases et si tu veux je pourrais t'apprendre quelques techniques » lui proposais-je calmement afin de ne pas trop la vexer.

Elle me sourit.

-« Garde ta condescendance Edward ; échec et mat ! » éclata-t-elle

Elle venait de mettre mon roi en échec et m'empêchait ainsi tout mouvement. Elle avait gagné. Mais s'était impossible, il n'y avait aucune logique dans le déplacement de ces pièces et bien que je fus dans l'impossibilité de lire ces pensés, j'étais persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas de stratégie arrêté.

Emmet exulta et fit voler dans ces bras Rosalie qui malgré l'allégresse de son compagnon à la secouer souriait, visiblement ravie de mon humiliation. Le téléphone de Jasper sonna au même instant et je devinais déjà qu'Alice avait vu l'intégralité de la partie. Ils rigolèrent tous deux à mes dépends tandis que Carlisle tentait vainement de me réconforté

-« Un défaite en 80 ans ce n'est pas si mal fils » mais il cachait mal son admiration pour ma Bella bien que lui non plus n'est pas vu le coup final venir.

Bella s'était approché du canapé et était à califourchon sur moi. Elle m'embrassa fougueuse, très satisfaite d'elle-même cela était évident. Elle me tendit la main.

-« Je peux essayer mon bolide avant ce week-end ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix angélique.

-« Comment as-tu fais ? Il n'y avait aucune logique dans tes coups, aucune stratégie… » l'interrogeais-je

-« Ben s'est sûr que s'est moins facile quand on peut pas tricher ! » dit Emmet en se tapotant le doigt sur la tempe. « Bien joué Bella, tu lui as enfin rabattu son caquet à ce vantard… »

J'évitais soigneusement de relever la réflexion débile d'Emmet, je me chargerais de lui ce soir en le battant à la lutte. Mais je me demandais toujours comment Bella m'avait vaincu.

-« Dit moi comment ta tête réfléchi » lui murmurai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

-« Désolé de te dire ça Edward mais tu joues comme mon grand-père …»

Emmet éclata de rire à nouveau.

-« … Tu sais qu'on est au 21ème siècle chéri » continua-t-elle calment en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. « Je joue contre mon ordinateur depuis que j'ai 4 ans et il est beaucoup moins prévisible que toi » Elle m'embrassa encore, surement pour essayer de faire passer la pilule plus gentiment.

Je l'enlaçai et me dirigea vers une petite table à l'entrée de la maison. J'ouvris le tiroir et lui envoya le trousseau de clefs qui s'y trouvait. Elle ne l'attrapa pas au vol mais Jasper le lui rapporta gentiment.

-« Viens je vais te montrer comment on conduit ce genre de voiture sportive, mais tu me dois une revanche » lui dis-je en faisant mon sourire éblouissant comme elle l'appelait.

-« Tu as l'éternité pour t'entraîner mon amour » me répondit-elle en caressant ma joue.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu, dans tous les cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis : Review ;)_


End file.
